With the continuous improvement of the integration level of integrated circuits (ICs), packaging technology has become a hot focus in the microelectronic industry. Wafer thinning process is an integral part of advanced packaging technology, and has an important application in chip packaging.
After the wafer thinning process, the thickness of the wafer may become very small. In order to prevent the wafer from warping or cracking, according to current packaging technology, the process to thin down the wafer may include the following exemplary steps. A carrier plate is provided. The wafer and the carrier plate may then be bonded together. After bonding the wafer to the carrier plate, a thinning-down process may be performed on the portion of the wafer surface exposed by the carrier plate. After the thinning-down process, the carrier plate may be de-bonded to remove the carrier plate.
However, the conventional methods for fabricating semiconductor structures may still be complicated, and the production cost may still be high. The disclosed semiconductor structures and fabrication methods thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.